eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Eureka Seven: AO
"AO" redirects here. For the character, see Ao Fukai. | ja romaji = Eureka Sebun AO (Ei Ō) | genre = Science fiction, Mecha, Adventure }} }} is a mecha anime TV series by Bones, serving as a sequel to the original ''Eureka Seven anime. AO tells the story of Ao Fukai, a young boy who "sets destiny in motion again when he held the power." It has been adapted into both an anime and a manga. On December 22, 2011, Kadokawa Shoten's Monthly Shōnen Ace magazine announced that a sequel manga titled Eureka Seven: AO would be launched in their January 26 issue. Yūichi Katō is drawing the manga based on the original story by BONES. Later that same day, an anime adaption of the manga was announced, and began airing April 12, 2012. Plot Ao Fukai is a 13-year-old boy living in the year 2025 in Iwato island, Okinawa with Dr. Toshio Fukai ever since Ao's mother Eureka disappeared 10 years ago. When a mysterious organization attacks the local Scub Coral, Ao somehow gets mixed up in the battle and manages to activate a mysterious robot called the Nirvash while it is being transported by the Japanese Forces. Later, Ao finds out that the Nirvash belonged to Eureka, and by joining Team Pied Piper of Generation Bleu, he embarks on a journey to find his mother and learn the truth about his origins. Setting The series takes place in the year 2025. Media Manga The manga began in January 2012. A spin-off manga Save a Prayer began later. Anime The anime began airing on April 12, 2012 and ended on November 20, 2012. There is a total of 24 episodes. It has been released in Japan on Bluray and DVD, along with an OVA, Eureka Seven AO: The Flower Fields of Jungfrau. On May 16, 2013, Funimation has announced the official release date of the English dub. The first 4 dubbed episodes are available now to Funimation Elite subscribers. DVD/Blu-ray release date for Part 1 is August 13, 2013. The whole series will be available by October 15, 2013. It has not yet been announced if or when it will appear on Adult Swim. There has also been speculation about a second season, or something else Eureka Seven related, due to a poll that has recently been taken off BONES' Facebook page for Eureka Seven AO asking what its viewers wanted to see next. Before being taken off, a season 2 was in the lead by a good margin. Staff * Original work, animation: Bones * Direction: Tomoki Kyōda * Story editor: Shō Aikawa * Key character design: Kenichi Yoshida * Nirvash design: Shōji Kawamori * Character design: Hiroyuki Oda * Mecha design: Kimitoshi Yamane, Takayuki Yanase, Kanetake Ebikawa * Design development: Shigeto Koyama (コヤマシゲト) * Design works: Shiho Takeuchi, Shingo Takeda (武半慎吾) * Special effects: Mitsuyasu Sakai * Supervision: Yasushi Muraki * Art direction: Kazuo Nagai (永井一男) * Color design: Nobuko Mizuta (水田信子) * Photography supervision: Shunya Kimura (木村俊也) * Technical direction: Yohei Miyahara (宮原洋平) * Sound direction: Kazuhiro Wakabayashi * Sound effects: Shizuo Kurahashi * Editing: Kumiko Sakamoto (坂本久美子) * Music: Kōji Nakamura * Music production: Aniplex * Music producer: 外村敬一, 黒須礼央 Music ; Opening themes * Escape by Hemenway (episodes 2-13) * by FLOW (episodes 14-) ; Ending themes * stand by me by Stereopony (episodes 1, 3-12) * by joy (episodes 14-) ; Insert songs * Parallel Sign by LAMA (episode 11) * Mirror Mirror (Koji Nakamura) (episode 11) * Seven Swell - based on 'Niji' by LAMA (episode 24) * Know Your Rights by LAMA Other A short 10-episode web series, Eureka Seven: AO: Aratanari Fukaki Ao, was released. Characters * Ao Fukai * Naru Arata * Noah * Fleur Blanc * Elena Peoples * Rebecka Halström * Gazelle * Gazelle's Father * Pippo * Juno Han * Toshio Fukai * Truth * Eureka * Renton Thurston 73385.png|Ao Fukai, a teen boy Arata-naru.jpg|Naru Arata, a teen girl yLkRI.jpg|PiedPiper cast standing at the end of the first opening in a similiar manner to the Gekkostate cast at the end of the first opening in the original series. SaveAPrayer.jpg|Ao with Yuna Maltan in Save A Prayer, a 2nd manga series. RA272 Nirvash.jpg|The RA272 Nirvash ElenaPeoples.jpg|Elena Peoples Elena.jpg|Elena again MangaRaw.jpg|A page from the manga showing Ao's mother. Ao's father is missing. FlairBlanc.jpg|Flair Blanc NewCharacters.jpg|Flair Mecha and ships * IFO (Intelligent Flying Object) ** RA272 Nirvash ** RA164 Alleluia ** RA301 Kyrie ** RA121 Gloria ** RA302 Credo ** RA169 Requiem ** Eisenhower * FP * Secret * Triton * Medon * Shimokita * LFO (Light Finding Operation) ** Nirvash type ZERO spec2 ** Canon Terminology ; FP : "Flying Platforms", these are cars that use trapar for flight. ; Trapar : "Transparence light particles", unseen particles emitted by the Scub Coral. ; Scub Coral ; Quartz ; Coral carrier Places ; United Islands of Okinawa ; Japan ; Republic of Faisal Arabia ; United States of America External links * Official website (Japanese) * MBS official website * * @EUREKA_AO - Eureka Seven: AO official Twitter account (Japanese language) *ANN manga announcement *ANN anime announcement *Eureka Seven AO English Announcement by Funimation ja:エウレカセブンAO Category:Eureka Seven: AO